


Book Nerds

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixya Drabble / Unfinished Stories / One shots [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt: Their hands met, reaching for the same book





	Book Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I am still alive. Or trying, anyway.

_ Prompt: Their hands met, reaching for the same book _

“I’m sorry,” the woman says hastily, pulling her hand away like she touched something gross.

Katya’s hand hangs in the air while she stares at the blonde and her mouth curls into a smile. It’s a basic automatic response - see beautiful woman, smile sweetly at her.

“No problem. You want it?” Katya pulls the copy of Emily Danforth’s  _ The Miseducation of Cameron Post _ from the shelf and holds it out. 

The woman has the audacity to blush and throw her a coy smile, which makes Katya suppress a sigh. She has soft brown eyes, a wild mane of curls and some serious curves hiding under that dull waitress outfit. 

“If you’re not taking it…” she says, her voice soft and smooth like honey. 

“Nah, I got more copies in the back.” Katya nods towards the storage room. “I’m good, read it several times. I was actually going to give it a discount sticker,” Katya says, holding up a round, red sticker stuck to her thumb. 

“You work here?”

“I own it,” Katya says with a smile and a one-shouldered shrug. 

The woman takes the book from Katya’s hand and glances at the back cover. 

“It’s twenty percent off, just so you know,” Katya says as she slowly walks back to the counter where a customer is waiting.

While she rings up a pile of books for yet another theology major - Boston has a lot of those - Katya keeps the beautiful blonde in the corner of her eye at all times. She explores more female writers, then wanders around the crime section for a hot minute before picking up some professional drawing paper and heading over to the counter.

“Did you find everything alright?” Katya asks as she scans the price tags of the novel and the paper.

“I did, thanks. It’s a great store you have, books and art supplies are a great combination.”

Her smile warms Katya’s insides and she stalls, deliberately finishing the payment procedure slowly and packing the items even slower.

“Thank you. I figured book nerds and art nerds aren’t far removed. Looks like I was right.”   
  
Her giggle sounds like golden bells and Katya feels like her own smile is going to split her face in half. 

“You were, I’m both actually. I just moved here, and I’ll definitely come back.”

“Would be lovely to see you again,” Katya says as she hands the package to the woman. She takes it from her, but Katya doesn’t let it go just yet. 

“Do you like coffee, Trixie?” Katya asks, leaning over the counter. She read the name off the tag on the woman’s breast.

Trixie shifts her weight to one leg, popping her hip. 

“Why, yes I do.”   
  
“I would like to buy you a coffee sometime,” Katya says, still holding the brown paper wrapped package. 

“I’m right down the street, the diner at the corner. Lots of coffee there, too.”   
  
Trixie pulls the package from Katya’s hand and winks before she turns and walks out, hips swaying. 

Katya groans and puts her head down on the counter.

The cool fall air outside hits Trixie’s overheated cheeks like ice, but she welcomes it. She needs this cold oxygen after all the air got sucked out of her lungs seeing that gorgeous book store owner in there - crap, she didn’t ask her name. She’s intent on making the woman her first lesbian lover, so she should know her name, right? 


End file.
